Food Fight!
by tasukiseishi
Summary: Kakashi is being sneaky and Iruka loves to sing!  I wrote this a while ago and deemed it too stupid to post.  But here it is anyway.  My first KakaiIru fic!


**FOOD FIGHT!**

_A/N: I do not own Naruto and I do not own "Youth Gone Wild"._

Pairings: KakaXIru

**Warning:** There is FLUFFINESS AHEAD! Some kissing and almost making out.

_I started this a while ago... it sounded stupid and I abandoned it. I will be brave and post it for you all. No flames please! The song has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story. lol_

**Song: Youth Gone Wild by Skid Row**

Iruka swayed as music thrummed through the kitchen. Grabbing a carrot, he held it in front of him and sang to it like it was a microphone.

**_"Whoa Yeah! Since I was born,_**  
**_they couldn't hold me down!_**  
**_Another misfit kid,_**  
**_another burned out town!"_**

Kakashi stood in the doorway, his grin hidden by his mask as he watched his lover dance around the small white room with his carrot mic.

It smelled really good and the silver haired jounin couldn't resist sneaking past Iruka to snag a bit of noodle.

Suddenly a carrot bounced off the back of his head and he froze, staring at the offending vegetable where it had rolled to a stop on the counter.

_**"I never played by the rules****  
****and I never really cared!****  
****My nasty reputation****  
****takes me everywhere!"**_

Kakashi turned and saw that Iruka was now singing to a stalk of broccoli, his eyes squeezed tight as he screamed at the fluffy green thing.

_**"Now look and see,****  
****it's not only me!****  
****It's not many others****  
****that stood where I stand!"**_

Kakashi turned back to the bowl of noodles and stuck his hand in. At that moment a stalk of broccoli slapped against the tiled kitchen wall.

He glanced back at Iruka to find him shaking his hips as he was digging through the fridge. Kakashi gulped at the view of Iruka's rather sexy backside.

The brunette stood and turned a container of mushrooms in his hand as he continued to sing.

_**"We are the young so raise your hands!"**_

Iruka threw the container in the air, mushrooms leaving it to hang in the air for a few seconds before a flash of silver sliced them into pieces. They landed gracefully back into the container. Iruka grabbed the container again and turned to pour them into the pan.

"Iruka…" Kakashi began but was interrupted by Iruka singing again, this time a little louder than before.

_**"They call us problem child****  
****We spend our lives on trial****  
****We walk an endless mile****  
****We are the youth gone wild****  
****We stand and we won't fall****  
****We're the one and one for all****  
****The writing's on the wall****  
****We are the youth gone wild!"**_

Laughing, Kakashi grabbed Iruka and twirled him around the small kitchen. Reaching the table, he dipped the scarred man backwards across its surface. Iruka reached up to tug the mask down and place a tender kiss upon the thin lips of his lover.

"Iruka…"

A loud noise interrupted him as a bright orange blur ran through the kitchen, yelling "Ramen!" over and over again. Sighing, he pulled his mask back up before the hyper blonde realized his sensei's face was exposed. Iruka laughed and rolled out from under his lover and grabbed the bouncing child in a very loud orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto, slow down. The ramen isn't done yet."

Naruto stopped, his lower lip coming out in a pout. "When will it be ready, Iruka-sensei?"

"Soon, Naruto. I promise."

Kakashi resumed his self appointed mission to sneak some food when another carrot whizzed over his head, the music from the radio still blaring.

_**"Boss screamin' in my ear about****  
****who I'm supposed to be****  
****Get you a 3-piece Wall Street smile****  
****and son you'll look just like me****  
****I said "Hey man, there's something that you oughta know.****  
****I tell ya Park Avenue leads to Skid Row."**_

Kakashi glared back at the scarred teacher as his hand moved out to grab the previously thrown piece of broccoli. "You realize, Iruka… that this means war!"

The chunin's eyes widened a moment before the broccoli made contact with his cheek.

Naruto's laughter rang out over the music as the two teachers squared off.

_**"I look and see it's not only me****  
****We're standin' tall ain't never a doubt****  
****We are the young, so shout it out"**_

Naruto stood and grabbed a handful of uncooked mushrooms and threw them at Kakashi.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And the battle was on, the radio forgotten and ramen boiling away on the stove.

_**"They call us problem child****  
****We spend our lives on trial****  
****We walk an endless mile****  
****We are the youth gone wild****  
****We stand and we won't fall****  
****We're the one and one for all****  
****The writing's on the wall****  
****We are the youth gone wild****  
****We are the youth gone wild"**_

Finally, the fight was over and three very dirty figures were slumped against the wall, ramen noodles and soy sauce in their hair and clothes.

"That was fun! We should do it again! But next time… we won't use ramen." The blonde pouted as he pulled a noodle off his jacket and slurped it into his mouth.  
Iruka and Kakashi laughed.

"How about we get cleaned up and go to Ichiraku's?"

Naruto jumped up. "Let's gooooo!" I want ramen!"

Kakashi leaned over and kissed Iruka's cheek. "I love you, koi."

Iruka closed his eyes at the contact. "I love you too, 'Kashi."


End file.
